Episode 44 (18 July 1985)
Synopsis Saeed returns to the flat after spending the previous few days at his family's house. Naima gets annoyed when Saeed tells her that he has spoken to his family about their marriage and them having a baby, as she disagrees with other people interfering with their private life and the pressure on her to have a baby. Naima chucks money at Saeed for him and his family, before leaving some money for herself and telling Saeed she's going out for the day. Michelle works for Den and Angie in The Vic; Angie puts flowers on the side of the bar in an attempt to spruce the place up, but Den begins sneezing. Ali supports Sue in the café as she continues to work to take her mind off of recent events. Tony walks into the café and Michelle quickly follows him in, asking Tony if he has any work he would like her to do for him. Tony says he has nothing going but will inform her if he needs her. Saeed wonders where Naima has disappeared to and asks Michelle if she has seen her; Michelle says she has not. Arthur continues to successfully run the launderette alone, even helping Mary with her washing. Kathy works in The Vic, having stayed there the night after leaving her and Pete's flat. Saeed enters The Vic asking Angie and Kathy if they have seen Naima - neither of them have. Angie then makes a remark about Den losing her. Lou tells Ethel she will have moved back into Number 45 by the end of the day. Pete and Saeed have a drink and discuss women. Michelle cleans Dr. Legg's car for him. Ali pulls Dr. Legg over and talks with him about Sue's unemotional state. Dr. Legg asks Ali if Sue has cried yet; Ali tells Dr. Legg she has not. Following their conversation, Dr. Legg visits Sue in the café where Sue apologises for her behaviour towards him, but when Dr. Legg suggests Sue goes to a counselling session to come to terms with Hassan's death, she gets angry again and walks off. Ethel prepares to wash Willy with Ian and Kelvin. However, things do not go to plan when a wet Willy keeps running away from the washing bowl, causing Ethel to spill tea on Ian and the Christening gown that Ethel has been knitting for Pauline to be destroyed. Lou is delighted to be back at home, whilst Kathy makes an effort to dress up and see Pete. Michelle asks Lou for a £70 loan to help her pay for the new motorbike she wants. Pete hands Kathy the flowers Den gave her from The Vic, and tells her he has worried about her, and that they need to forgive and forget recent events now that Lou has gone. Saeed falls asleep in the flat whilst waiting for Naima. Naima eventually returns home and wakes Saeed up, showing him her new haircut and makeover that she has had. Cast Regular cast *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've lost my son, Doc, but I feel I'm losing my wife as well.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes